


Daisy

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable baby, Childbirth, F/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'shane!!! holding his baby for the first time!!!!!!'How dare you hurt me like this?





	Daisy

“Congrats! It’s a beautiful baby girl.”

You look up at the doctor, barely able to take the words in for a moment, and then your baby is placed in your arms, wrapped in a blanket, and you experience that  _rush_. Everyone said, didn’t they? Jodi told you, and your mother told you, and Evelyn told you, but you didn’t believe them. You didn’t – couldn’t realise how it would feel, but as she opens her mouth and lets out that sweet, light first cry, you feel tears in your eyes.

You look up, and the doctor nods neatly – you wish you could’ve given birth in the Pelican clinic, surrounded by friends and with a doctor you trust, but nothing works out, does it? – and then looks up.

“Does Dad want to hold her in a minute?”

You look over, and Shane, still clutching your hand, eyes wide and tears streaking his face, looks at you, you nod – you almost can’t bear to let go of her, but if there’s anyone you can hand her over to, it’s him, and he takes her in his arms gently, staring at her as if he can’t believe she’s real.

“Now, we’re going to give her a Vitamin K shot, just to make sure she’s healthy, okay?” a nurse asks, and you nod, still a little dazed from the pain medication. “Dad, would you like to hold her for that? Or would Momma prefer to?”

“I…” Shane looks at you, and then nods. “I wanna hold her. Shh, little one.” The nurse gets the syringe, and you have to look away – not because you don’t support the idea, but because anything causing your new human pain is not something you want to deal with. Her wailing shifts up a note, and you watch as he sways with her gently, looking into her eyes with so much love it staggers you. “Hush, now, Daddy’s here.”

“You got a name for her?” the nurse asks, gently mopping your forehead, and you nod.

“It’s Daisy,” you say, and she smiles.

“You seem fine. No tearing, no stitches needed. We’re gonna clean you up, so maybe if Dad keeps a hold of her until we need to weigh her, and then you can feed her after we’ve gotten you into the post-natal ward…” You honestly at this point have no idea what’s going on south of the border, and don’t care to, but as they start mopping you up, you look at Shane, who is rocking Daisy gently.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he says, and his voice is so tender it nearly moves you to tears again. “Oh, my sweet, sweet darlin’…”

“Daisy Elizabeth still okay with you?” you ask, weakly, and he nods, not even looking at you. Well, you can see how this has gone. You’ve been replaced, you think, smiling to yourself, and you couldn’t be happier about it.

“She’s perfect,” he whispers, voice cracking, and you smile at him. “Oh my god, she’s got your cheeks, sweetheart…” He sits down, and you lean in to look at her – she’s done squalling for a moment, and is simply opening her mouth and closing it again, limbs shifting a little under the blanket. Her head is so  _pointy_  – you’ve heard that’s normal.

“She’s got your nose. Look at that nose.”

“You’re gonna be Daddy’s little gridball player, aren’t you, Daisy?” he whispers, and you kiss his cheek.

“We madeded this,” you say gently, and he looks at you, smiling so widely that your heart soars.

“Oh, baby, we did.”


End file.
